Tank
The Tank is a main battle tank featured in many driving games made by Xform. Design The Tank is based on the General Dynamics M1 Abrams. Overview & Performance Burnin' Rubber 3 It is unlocked upon defeating Sarge in the "Territory" boss battle. It is one of the slowest vehicles in the game, along with BT One, but it is the strongest vehicle in the game. It is equipped with a Main Gun as a secondary weapon and a Machine Gun as a primary weapon. However, It cannot complete in any races due to its low top speed of 146 mph. The player cannot customize this vehicle, due to being a boss vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 4 It is unlocked upon completing Burnin' Rubber 3. It has similar performances from its predecessor, but it features an increased top speed of 160 mph. It is useless in any races and boss battles due to its strong armor and full ammo rounds. It is equipped with a Minigun as a primary weapon and a Main Gun as a secondary weapon. Just like the Marauder-X, It cannot change the weapons of this vehicle. It also appears in the Tank Busting special mission where the player has to destroy three white tanks. Traffic Slam 3 It is unlocked upon reaching the Level 8. It can be purchased for 1500 coins. It is the strongest vehicle in this game, and it has an excellent tank than make it almost invulnerable to impacts. It features a turret, that can be used by the player to shoots. It can reach a top speed of 215 km/h. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Tank is unlocked upon defeating Esteban in the "Uncle Sam" boss battle. It features a good speed and handling, making it a competitive vehicle in some races despite its size. It also has an excellent armor, In fact, is one of the strongest vehicle in the game. It is very tough, and many players consider its the hardest boss in the entire game. It has a special weapon, the Main Gun, which is the perfect weapon to destroy vehicles or even stall their speed on some race challenges. It can reach a top speed of 114 mph. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The Abraham N1 is included in the Military Pack for the Android and iOS releases. Its speed is quite below average, and its handling is not good at all. It is equipped with the Main Gun. 'Sniper Team 2' The Tank appears as a parked vehicle. Man Or Monster The Heavy Tank appears as an unplayable vehicle. It is the better version of the Tank 2. It's bullets make much more damage making it a useful unit. 'Operation Desert Road' Its speed is average. It costs 200 coins to buy. Super Man Or Monster It is the better version of the Tank 2. It's bullets make much more damage making it a useful unit. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Tank appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult. It has also a special feature, which is the Main Gun. Trivia * Burnin' Rubber 4 is the only game to features the Tank with 4 paint jobs. * In TS3, BR5, and BRCB, the Tank's Special Weapon is considered to be the best weapon ever used by any player not only because it is very effective and very powerful, but it is also the only weapon that can turn 360 degrees and has a phenomenal field of fire. * The Tank was the first military vehicle to appear in the Burnin' Rubber Series. Gallery BR3_Abraham_N1.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Abraham_N1.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 TS3_Tank.jpg|Traffic Slam 3 BR5_Tank.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Abraham_N1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn (Military Pack) Screenshot (182).png|Sniper Team 2 Screenshot (28).png|Man Or Monster 5ba06beb-7b9e-4771-a9c5-8f0a39f8833a.jpg|Operation Desert Road Screenshot (60).png|Super Man Or Monster br5hd_tank.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br3hd_abrahamn1.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_abrahamn1.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) Screenshot (5167).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Video Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Sniper Team 2 Category:Vehicles in Man Or Monster Category:Vehicles in Operation Desert Road Category:Vehicles in Super Man Or Monster Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult